What's Left Unwritten
by FOR17
Summary: The Royal Progress has just ended and for Kel things seem to be back to normal. All to soon her world is turned upside down again. With the help of her friends Kel begins a journey she never imagined facing. K/D eventually. My 1st fanfic, please R
1. Chapter 1

It was a month after the progress had ended, a month after the wonderful night with Cleon of Kennan. Kel was back at the palace with Lord Raoul and Third Company eagerly awaiting the order to return north. She was cleaning her armor when she remembered the date. Kel was to supposed to start her monthly cycle a few days before midwinter, but midwinter had already passed. Kel recounted the days over and over again, then she burst out of her room and sprinted to Neal's.

"Neal, something is wrong!" Neal looked up from his book. He had known Kel for quite a while and she had never been this stressed out.

"Kel, are you all right?" To him it looked like she was falling to pieces. Kel sat down on Neal's bed. She hung her head and tears threatened to stain her face.

"Neal.... I think..... I think I'm..... I'm pregnant." Kel choked out the words, letting what was left of he Yamani mask fall away.

"Kel, that's not funny!" Neal was shocked. Kel would never do anything to jeopardize the chance of becoming a Knight.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Kel looked Neal straight in the eye. Neal found that her eyes were red from blocking back unwanted tears, and her cheeks were blotchy from the few tears that had gotten by her dam of determination. Neal had only seen Kel cry once; he knew that she must be hurting if she was actually displaying her emotions.

"Kel! When did this happen? How did this happen? Well I know how this happened but why?" "Kel sat quietly waiting for Neal to finish.

"Neal,--" Kel was interrupted by Neal.

"Kel what the hell are you going to do?"

"Neal I don't know. I don't think that I can get through this." Neal saw one silver tear fall onto Kel's face. He got up and went and sat beside her.

" Don't tell me that you are going to give up now, not after going through that bogus trial year as a page that the stump made you go through, the stupid prick, conquering your fear of heights, and defeating those hillmen. Kel you would be stupid to give up now. Plus who would I go to to read my pathetic attempts at poetry?" Neal saw a smile glint across Kel's face

"Kel you're going to get through this one step at a time and I'll be right here with you every step of the way." Neal gave Kel a quick hug.

"Neal before we do anything can you...... can you check to see if I really am pregnant?" Kel's voice was soft but firm.

"Of course." Neal tapped into his gift and began to inspect Kel. Kel watched Neal as he concentrated, hoping that she was wrong, that she wasn't pregnant. Neal looked up into Kel's face after a few minutes, and from the look on Neal's face she knew her assumptions had been correct, she was pregnant. Kel gathered her emotions tight around her, sliding her Yamani mask back into place.

" I should write my parents, and I'm going to have to tell Lord Raoul. Gods, what am I going to tell him? How will I able to go through with my ordeal if I'm not a squire for the next two years?"

"Hush, don't worry about those things just yet. Let's start with the letter to your parents and we'll move on from there." Kel nodded her head in agreement and went to Neal's desk to get ink, paper, and a pen.

_Dear Mama,_

_Remember when we went on the Progress and I got involved with a squire friend of mine? Well something unexpected has come up, I'm with child. I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I have no idea what to do. I am thinking about coming home for a while. Please write me back as soon as possible and tell me what to do because I might go mad. I'm scared out of my wits mama, I need your help._

_Love,_

_Kel_

Kel handed Neal the letter after she had folded and addressed it.

"Okay, now we can go talk with your knight master and see if he has any suggestions." Neal pulled Kel out of his room and basically dragged her to Raoul's chambers. When they reached Raoul's study door Kel feebly knocked, not wanting to explain her situation to her knight master.

"Come in." Raoul responded soberly. Once Kel and Neal entered his study Raoul knew that something was up. Neal was quiet, a rare sight that only occurred when he was worried. His squire was acting just as odd. She was pacing back and forth through his study completely silent.

"Someone better tell me what's going on before I order you to." Kel looked at Neal with an expression filled with sheer terror. Neal looked at Raoul then back at Kel and shook his head, encouraging her to speak.

"My lord something has come up that may pose some difficulties in the future."

"Just spit it out already Kel. It can't be that bad."

"Sir....I'm pregnant." Raoul was taken aback. When had this happened? Who had done this to Kel?

"Mithors, Kel! How could you let this happen." Raoul bellowed

" Do you think that I planned this, that I want this?" Kel threw away her Yamani mask. How could he think that she wanted this. How could he think that she wanted to be pregnant? She let every ounce of her anger ring through her words as she spoke. " Because if you do then I was wrong about you. I thought that you chose me to be your squire because you want to prove everyone wrong, that there can be lady knights in this world but apparently King Jonathan must have bribed you to take the girl." The malice that had filled those words scared Kel. She had never let her emotions take hold of her like that before. What if Raoul got so angry that he sent her home packing?

" Kel, I chose you because of what I thought you could become, a great leader and commander. But having a child will ruin everything. I just got orders that we'll be heading north in two days. We'll make a stop at Mindelan along the way then while you're safe at home the rest of us will continue north."

" Sir I am not going to stay home. I've worked too hard and long to just pack up and go home because I'm pregnant. If I go home everyday I'll sit around and do nothing. Sir I'll go out of my mind. I have to stay with you and the Third Company."

" Kel I can't let you do that. Your condition will just give everyone unnecessary problems."

"Sir you can't make me go. Ever since I've been with you and the Own I've felt like I belong for the first time in my life. Please........ Please don't take that away from me."Raoul looked into his squire's face and saw determination and fear.

" Fine, but you'll have to follow all of my rules to the letter!" A smile burst onto Kel's face. She ran over and hugged her knight master.

" Thank you."Raoul looked down at his squire and saw her vulnerable for the first time.

" Kel I'm going to see you through this. It's the least I can do."Raoul told his squire before she and her friend exited his study.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hey Everyone, here's chapter two. Please enjoy and R&R!!!!!!!!

Just to let all you readers know, I'm not the big of a fan of Cleon so he's not the nicest squire/knight in this story.

As Neal and Kel walked back to his room, Neal pulled Kel's letter out of his pocket.

"I'm going to have a courier take this to your parents. Don't even think about protesting because they really need to know what's going on." Kel refrained from saying anything, knowing all to well that Neal would employ his cousin to help teach her a lesson and she really didn't want to see Dom right now.

" I could go find Yuki if you-"

" No Neal. I want to be alone right now, just with me and my thoughts. I need..... I need some more time to come to terms with this."

" All right. I guess after I send your letter I should go find my knight-mistress."

"Why would you need to do that?" Kel questioned, honestly curious.

" Well I need to tell her that we're heading north with Third Company." Kel was still giving Neal a questioning look.

" Kel I told you we'd get through this together. How will I keep my promise if I'm on the other side of the Counrty?" Neal paused for a moment. " I'm not going to desert you." Kel was about to protest but Neal left her in his room before she could utter a sound. Kel sat on his bed and cried. Some how her sparrows and Jump had found her and were crowding around Kel, all trying their very best to comfort her. After a while Kel got tired of looking at Neal's walls so she got up and left his room for hers so she could retrieve her glaive. With her glaive now in hand Kel headed off to one of the many practice courts.

Neal was walking through the stables after having sent kel's letter when he ran into his knight-mistress.

"Lady Alanna, I have a request to make of you."

"Well squire Nealan, we'll see about that."

"Sir Alanna," Neal filled his voice with every ounce of flattery that he could find in his sarcastic soul. " I was wondering if we might accompany the Third Company of the King's Own when they head up north."

" Why? Do you want to spend time with your ever pranking cousin?" Alanna questioned.

" Not exactly. I was more or less hoping to help a fellow squire." Neal was sweating bullets. Alanna's inquisitions always put him through his paces.

" Keldary of Mindelan?" Alanna seemed to become more interested but Neal took no note of it if she did.

" Yes. She's run into a complication and I promised I would help her get through it."

" Nealan tell me what's wrong before or else we will definitely not go. I'm tired of you tip toeing around the truth." Alanna's temper was rising and Neal knew that if he didn't tell her the truth and soon he'd have to pay the consequences later.

" Lady you must promise me that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Alanna agreed quickly, fed up Neal's secrecy.

"Kel is pregnant." Neal whispered. Alanna gasped.

" How could this happen?" Alanna's voice shook with rage.

" I have an ideal, but Kel hasn't tole me who the...... who the father is." Neal choked the words out, disgusted that someone would do this to such a wonderful girl as Kel.

" I'm going to go back and talk with her. Wee need to find out who the baby's father is."

" All right. Don't forget to get up early in a few days. I will not be late if we are leaving with the King's Own. I have an image to maintain." Neal thanked his knight-mistress and went off to talk to Kel.

Alanna burst through the door to Raoul's study.

" Did you hear?"

" Yes. Kel was just here with Neal." Raoul was sitting behind his desk running his hands through his chocolate brown hair.

" Raoul, Neal and I are coming with you when you go up north."

" Jonathan wouldn't like that. He probably has orders for you to go to the costal town to help with healing."

" For get Jon. Those damn conservatives made it so Jon basically ordered me not to pick Kel as my squire. I've done my best to help her from a distance but I refuse to not help her get through this. Anyways I know your men just as well as you do and non of them would like to be a midwife in the near future." Raoul nodded. He knew that his men got skittish just around a crying woman and he didn't want to see what happened if they were trying to help a crying and screaming one.

" I know this is sort of off subject but do you have any idea who the father might be Raoul?" Raoul tried his best to remember if Kel had ever been involved with anyone in the past few months. An image of a red headed boy sitting on the ground playing with Jump and Kel sitting on her bed cleaning her glaive, both appearing to be a bit flush. Then Raoul had put two and two together. Kel had a sweetheart. He remembered feeling scared, he would have to have a very uncomfortable conversation with his female squire about canoodling.

" During the progress Kel had a sweetheart, Kennan I think. I talked to her, told her to take the necessary precautions so this wouldn't happen." Raoul's normally calm voice was laced with anger.

" Hold on Raoul. When this happened Kel probably never thought that their relationship would go that far. They probably got caught up in the moment. You should know what that's like." Alanna gave a Raoul a knowing look and the burly knight commander blushed. Alanna knew the Raoul had had his share of flings and he probably had never thought that he shouldn't be canoodling with that woman. The two knights were silent for a few moments then Raoul spoke.

" Fine, tag along if you like but don't blame me if Jon bites your head off."

" Thanks Raoul. Just to let you know, I would've come even if you didn't permit it." A devious smile played across the lady night's face.

" Oh, I know. You're just easier to deal with if your allowed to be some where." Raoul smile back at Alanna and told her to get out, he had more important things to do than talk to the only lady knight.

As Neal walked by the practice courts he thought he saw the familiar glint of Kel's glaive. As he got closer he recognized one of Kel's pattern dances and he made his way over to her, careful not to get to close, he didn't want to get his head cut off. When Kel finished her dance she turned and saw Neal leaning against the fence that encircled the practice courts.

" I thought I might find you here...... Kel I hate to ask now but can you tell me who the father is?"

" Neal,......." All she said was his name but she didn't have to say anymore. With that one word Neal could hear the hurt in Kel's voice.

" Well just tell me when you're ready. Preferably before the child is born." Neal joked and Kel smiled.

" I think that we should go get some lunch, what about you?" Kel nodded her head in agreement. They walked back to Kel's room to put away her glaive then they headed down to the King's Own mess hall. When they entered the warm building one of the tables was erupting into fits of laughter. Kel took a closer look and was not surprised to find that most of Dom's squad was sitting at the laughing table. Kel and Neal joined them and were immediately informed on the latest prank that had been set for their knight commander. Moments later everyone in the mess was greeted by a very funny site. Lord Raoul had arrived for his noon meal but not in his usual attire. Raoul was wearing a pair of bright whit breeches and an equally bright blue shirt along with a cosmetic covered face. Hearing about the prank from an all too eager Wolset and seeing it were two completely different things and Kel could help but laugh at her knight-master's expense.

"Hello everyone. Since we are all together I would like to inform you all that we will be leaving for the Scanra border in two days." A groan went up around the crowded mess hall.

" Be sure to be saddled and ready to leave at dawn. Remember, I wait for no one." Raoul nodded to the men and left the mess with a handkerchief full of food. Once Raoul was safely outside the doors of the mess men fell to the floor, including Neal and Dom, on account of their laughter. When they were finished with their meal Kel and Neal returned to the palace. They spent the afternoon playing chess. When night began to fall Kel and Neal returned to the Own's mess. They spent their meal eating between fits of laughter. Then Neal walked Kel back to her room.

" Well good night. I'll come by tomorrow at nine and we can play another game of chess." Kel nodded and said good night. Just when Neal was going to shut the door Kel spoke.

" Nela?" He poked his head back into the room and waited for Kel to continue.

" The father is.........."


	3. Chapter 3

" Meathead! How are you my cousin?" Dom had been walking down the hall on the way to visit his cousin when he found him standing outside of Kel's rooms. Neal reluctantly opened the door and stepped back into Kel's room. Neal gave Kel an apologetic look and turned to face his cousin.

" What is it now Dom?" Neal's tone was filled with anger.

" Now Meathead, you shouldn't take that tone with you elders." Dom replied, warning threaded in his tone.

" It's Sir Meathead to you. By the way you interrupted a very important conversation." Neal said. He was exasperated. Why did his cousin have such horrible timing?

" What, did I intrude on your wooing of Kel or did I interrupt her wooing you?" Neal turned beat red and spat out random words at Dom while Kel did her best to try to hide a smile behind her hand. She was unsuccessful and Dom swelled with happiness. Ever since Kel had come to the Own it had been his goal to make her smile or laugh or just break through her Yamani mask. Dom wanted kel to let loose once and a while and just have some fun while she was young.

" Actually Neal I was coming to ask you why you and your knight-mistress will be accompanying us up north?" Neal shrugged.

" How am I supposed to know? Alanna does what she likes and doesn't let anyone get in her way, even if it is her own squire." Neal mumbled so only Kel, who was the closest to him, herd what he had said. Kel smile but a creas still furrowed her brow. Neal must've told Alanna what Kel's situation was, which both pleased and angered her. When she gave birth to this child she didn't want Neal to be the healer present.

Dom looked at Kel and back at Neal They had been friends since Kel's years as a page. Dom had always wondered why his meathead cousin would spend so much time with someone so much younger than him, but once he had met Kel he didn't have to wonder any more. Kel was so differet from other girls her age. Sometimes you had to wonder if she was even sixteen years old and not middle-aged, she was much to wise to be only sixteen.

" Well I'm just glad that Kel's going to be with us because I still remember the last time I went on a journey with you Meathead." Dom turned to face Kel and continued. " All he did was mope and complain. And you Kel will make the perfect buffer to keep Neal away from me." Kel smiled wickedly at Dom.

" Not if I ride Peachblossom like I planned to." Kel's strawberry roan still had a sweet tooth for Neal so Kel planned to keep Peachblossom out of the way of temptation.

" Well thank you very much Kel. I can already hear Neal complaining about the fact that he's been taken away from his nice comfy mattress and his soft blankets." Neal swiped at Dom's head but Dom ducked and when he popped back up he hit Neal on the back of the head. Neal left Kel's room in a storm knocking the chair by Kel's desk down onto the floor. Dom bent over and picked it up off the floor and put it back in it's proper place.

" Hey, are you feeling all right? You seem more preoccupied than usual." Kel wa amazed that Dom had been paying such close attention to her. And, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was so very happy that he had. Kel had had a secret crush on Dom ever sinceshe had come to the Own.

" I've just go a lot of things on my mind right now. Obstacles just seem to be popping out of nowhere." Kel was somber again like she had been at lunch.

" Do you want to talk about it? I promise to help you if I can." Kel only shook her head no, not trusting her voice.

" Okay." Dom turned to go, but before he did he had to say one more thing to Kel.

" Kel," She look straight at him with her dreamer's hazel eyes. " I'm here if you need me." Then he left her to her thoughts. Kel got ready for bed and once she was she curled up underneath her blankets, waiting for sleep to come. Her sparrows and Jump situated themselves in spaces around her and once everyone was still Kel fell asleep to the steady breathing of her animals.


End file.
